Rise of the Swarm
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: It's the last stand on Char, fighting the Queen of Blades while the Xel'Naga artefact charges. Raynor is determined to save Kerrigan, but can he do it? This is how W.o.L should have ended.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Starcraft. If I did, this is how WoL would have ended.

**Warnings: **Violence and Language.

_**-Rise of the Swarm-**_

_**Char**_

"You will hold her life in your hands, and though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can stop the coming darkness…"

Raynor stepped backward, glaring in disbelief. "Hold on, you're talking about Kerrigan!"

Zeratul reached out and grabbed Raynor's arm, and the Protoss warrior placed an odd crystal in his hand. Raynor stared at it in incomprehension.

"Study it well, friend Raynor…"

Raynor awoke with a jerk from the tabletop his head had been resting on, knocking the open bottle of whiskey to the ground. As it hit the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces, he shook his head, trying to clear away the images. As good as it was to have seen Zeratul again, the news that the ancient Protoss warrior had brought with him had been troubling. The very idea of allowing the Queen of Blades to live was ludicrous, yet Zeratul believed that she was instrumental in the downfall of the hybrids. The vision of the future that the Overmind had seen, where the Protoss had made their final stand and died valiantly in battle against the hybrids was even more disturbing, but it made it clear; Kerrigan had to live.

Exactly what her role in the prophecy was, however, remained a mystery. They had journeyed across the galaxy to Char, under the direction of Valerian Mengsk, with an ancient Xel'Naga artifact that could kill waves of Zerg faster than a man could blink, with assurances from the Emperor's son that the artifact would transform Kerrigan back to her human form, and although he could hardly believe it, Raynor couldn't help but hope. A part of him still loved Kerrigan, and even though she had killed billions of people as the Queen of Blades, he hoped that he would be able to save her.

With a sigh, Raynor stepped over the broken shards of glass and puddle of whiskey, heading toward the room that they had been using for meetings since they had come to the Zerg infested planet. As he neared it, however, the computers voice echoed throughout their temporary base.

'Warning, class twelve psionic waveform detected. The Queen of Blades has entered the battle_.'_

"Shit!" Raynor cursed loudly, running into the room. There he found Matt and Tychus issuing orders to the troops through com-links, trying to get some order out of the chaos that had seized the battlefield.

"What's going on?" Raynor demanded, looking at the hologram projection of the battlefield.

"Sir, Kerrigan left her main Hive and decided to take a personal hand in the fighting. Our frontline infantry has sustained heavy losses, and our siege-tanks are being systematically destroyed, cutting off our long range fire power."

"We're in over our heads, Jimmy." Tychus interjected. "I didn't sign on with you to fight the Queen of Blades in close combat on her own planet. Doesn't help that we've have those damn nydus worms spewing zerglings right between our bunkers."

"Things aren't looking good, commander." Matt said grimly. "We're being swamped from all sides, and at this rate we won't survive until the artifact is fully charged."

Raynor grunted in reply, pacing the room. "Where are our wraiths?"

"The two squadrons we sent to scout the perimeter went down a mile away from base, and we haven't heard from them. Our remaining air forces are engaged with a swarm of mutalisks and brood lords, and can't help."

"Damn it!" Jim yelled, slamming his fist against the table. "Kerrigan is going to tear us apart! Adjutant, how long until the artifact's energy peaks?"

'The Xel'Naga artifact will be ready for use in just under an hour.'

"An hour… we can make it…"

"No, Commander. We can't." Matt disagreed. "We're losing troops at an unacceptable rate. We need to evacuate now."

"We can't just leave!" Raynor yelled. "We've come so far, we can't back out now!"

"We need to get our butts outta here, Jimmy." Tychus said through a haze of cigar smoke. "We've gotta get out before we're all as good as Zerg shit."

"I can't abandon her again." Raynor said. "I already gave up on her once, on Tarsonis. I can do that to her again."

"You really think she cares 'bout how you feel Jim?" Tychus said darkly. "She doesn't give a damn! She'll kill you in a heartbeat Jimmy, and don't forget it."

Raynor looked once more at the holographic projection of the battlefield, watching how the dots representing their troops were disappearing by the dozen.

"Prep the medivacs." He said softly. "Recall all troops and load them up. We'll get into orbit and decided where to go from there."

"Of course, Commander." Matt said, leaning back over the com device.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Jimmy."

Raynor looked up and locked eyes with Tychus. "No, partner. I'm not with you. I'm staying here, with the artifact, and I'm going to save Kerrigan. The rest of you are getting out of here."

"Commander!" Matt exclaimed. "You can't hold off billions of Zerg by yourself! You'll die before we can even get into orbit."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, Matt. I came here to do something, and I'll be damned if I leave before I at least try."

Matt and Tychus gave him disapproving looks and opened their mouths to protest, but Raynor cut them off.

"That's an order, gentlemen. Get moving. Now!"

He walked out of the room, heading outside to where General Warfield was standing with the artifact.

"General." Raynor greeted. "Get your men together and head to the ship docks. We're leaving Char."

Warfield nodded gravely. "Good call, Commander. The Zerg are overwhelming us."

Raynor nodded to him and went to the artifact, staring down at the alien technology. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not, but one thing was certain; he would do his best to save Kerrigan.

"Warfield, I need you and Swann to do me a favor. I want the artifact taken to the rear of the base, where our bunkers are. There is a small space between the bunkers, for marines to enter and exit through. I want the artifact stored there."

Warfield looked confused for a moment, then angry. "You're staying here with it, aren't you?"

Raynor nodded to him. "I have to. I need to see this though, General. I can't abandon her again."

Warfield glared at Raynor, but said nothing as he turned and started barking orders at the men around him. They did as he instructed, moving the artifact.

"I don't like this, James."

Raynor met his eye with determination.

"You don't have to like it, General. You have to _do _it. Now, move out. The medivacs are already transporting people out of here, so get going."

Warfield muttered something under his breath and walked away, while a few marines and firebats edged closer. Raynor raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sir," one marine said, "we want to stay and fight."

"You'll be killed." Raynor said flatly. "There are billions of Zerg, and not enough of us. Not to mention that the Queen of Blades is fighting too."

The marine gulped in a lungful of air. "So it's true then…"

"Yes, it's true. She's already killed enough people here today; don't add your lives to that number. Get out while you still can."

The marine nodded uncertainly and walked away, followed by his companions.

Raynor watched them go, a small part of him wishing that he was going with them, but he pushed the thought aside and stared out at the land behind their base, where a previous battle had taken place earlier. Dead bodies riddled the landscape, Zerg and human alike, and the barren wasteland looked scorched under the blazing hot sun and rivers of molten lava. The air was thick with the smell of napalm, gunpowder, and death. For a second, he saw the hopelessness that Matt and Tychus had seen, but it was quickly replaced by his determination to save Kerrigan, assuming that she could be saved.

Leaning over the artifact, Raynor activated the small computer next to it.

"Adjutant online." It said after a series of beeps and whirls.

"Adjutant, how long until the artifact is fully charged."

There was a beep. "The Xel'Naga artifact will be ready for use in fourty-five minutes."

Raynor took a deep breath. It was nearly time. Somewhere in the base, some Zerg screeched, and he hid inside of a bunker, hoping the artifact's built in shield would protect it.

**oOoOo**

The medivacs were long gone, and the Battlecruisers had risen into the air with them to cover their escape. Raynor was now completely alone, waiting. The artifact was nearly fully charged, and he was praying to what ever was out there that he wouldn't be discovered before its energy reached its peak

As if in answer to his prayers, he heard the sound of metal being shifted nearby. No doubt a stray Zergling or two, looking for survivors. He checked the ammunition in his weapon, a C-10 Canister Rifle left by a Ghost, and frowned. If there were a lot of Zerg, he wouldn't stand a chance.

The sound came to him again, but this time it was accompanied by several harsh swear words and a grunt of effort. Raynor's eyes widened, and he cautiously opened the hatch of the bunker and peered out. He shut the hatch quickly and ducked as several bullets found their way into the metal, cursing himself for not giving any warning.

"It's me, Tychus." He yelled over the sound of the gun. "Hold your damn fire!"

The gunfire ceased, and Raynor slowly opened the hatch again.

"Sorry Jimmy." Tychus' voice called out. "Ya caught me by surprise."

"No shit." Raynor muttered. "What the hell are you doing here, Tychus? I thought I told you to get off this damn rock."

Tychus shrugged, his heavy suit creaking at the motion. "So? Like I'd listen ta ya. I figured you could use some back up."

Raynor grunted, but didn't comment.

"Adjutant, what's the artifact's status?"

"The artifact will be ready in two minutes."

Raynor's heart rate increased at the words. They were close. Two minutes, all he had to do was survive here for two more minutes, and it would all be over. So far, the Zerg had not come near his hiding place, and he was hoping it would remain so, but this was not the case.

"I was wondering where you were, Jim."

The sound of her cold voice chilled him to the bone and made his legs feel like jelly. He looked at Tychus, who was staring over his shoulder with a frightened look in his eyes, and slowly turned to face her.

"Kerrigan…"

Two minutes. That's all he needed. He had to keep her talking for that long.

Kerrigan smirked, pulling her blade-like appendages closer to her armored body. "I was beginning to suspect that you had fled with the other cowards, Jim. I'm glad to see that you didn't."

"You murdering bitch." He hissed back at her, all thought of the artifact wiped from his mind. "How could you do this? Billions of innocent people, then Duke and Fenix… Why?

Kerrigan ignored his question and smiled lazily. "Don't pretend you cared about Duke, Jimmy. You and I both know that you were glad I took him out. It saved you the trouble."

Raynor's eyes narrowed. "And Fenix?"

Kerrigan shrugged. "He was a strong opponent. One of the few who would be able to raise an army to fight me. I had no choice, if I wanted to live. Can you honestly say that after we took out the UED at Augustgrad you would have simply allowed me to walk free? I don't think so, Jim. You would have turned on me, along with Fenix, Duke and Mengsk. I had to do it to ensure my survival, and that of the Zerg."

Raynor opened his mouth to say something else, but it died in his throat as he heard Tychus roar in anger.

"Die!" he yelled, swinging his gun to face her. He began firing on Kerrigan, who stood there with her arms outstretched, letting the rain of bullets ricochet off of her hardened skin.

Behind Tychus, a Hydralisk reared its head with a low growl and shot out several of its poisonous spines. Time seemed to slow as Raynor watched their flight, helpless to prevent what would follow. Tychus' eye's never left Kerrigan, and he had no idea of the deadly attack flying toward him until the spines pierced through his armor and deep into his back, directly into his spine. Grunting in pain, he turned his gun on the Zerg behind him, but it had already sunk one of its scythe-like claws into his chest. The gun dropped to his side, and he groaned out painfully as dark red blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. His eyes flashed with anger and he tried to raise a hand, but the life was already draining from his eyes.

And so without a word, at the end of a Zerg claw, Tychus Findley died.

Raynor stared at Kerrigan, at a compete loss for words. She stared back, as if waiting for him to attack her. Quietly, the Hydralisk slunk away through the debris, leaving them alone.

"Xel'Naga artifact at full power." The Adjutant's voice beeped out, and Kerrigan's eyes slid to it.

"So that's the fabled Xel'Naga artifact…"

Raynor acted quickly. He leaped through the air and landed next to the artifact, pressing the buttons that would start it. Kerrigan moved toward him with a speed he hadn't known possible, but before she could do more than frown a blue glow erupted from the artifact, spreading over the area in a wave and engulfing them inside of it.

Raynor looked at Kerrigan, who seemed to be in an immense amount of pain. She dropped to her knees and glared at him, but made no other move. Maybe it was working, and she was turning into a human. She shut her eyes, and as the glow intensified, so did Raynor. There was a final pulse, one strong enough to knock Raynor off of his feet, and then there was silence.

Total silence. He smiled softly to himself, keeping his eyes closed and letting relief wash over him. It was over. The Zerg had been defeated on their own planet. They had lost their dreaded Queen.

There was a crunch of gravel near his head, and he felt his heart leap in his chest. When he opened his eyes, he would see Sarah, his Sarah. He smiled again, and opened his eyes.

What he saw, standing over him with a victorious smirk, was Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades and conqueror of worlds. The winner of the fight.

"Game over, Jimmy." She said quietly, and everything went black…

**XXXXXXXXX**

So I'm considering turning this into a chaptered story… let me know what you think.


End file.
